Talk:Christine Chapel
FA status Nomination * Christine Chapel. Self-nomination. All important appearences on TOS are noted, as well as her actions on TAS and TMP. Ottens 16:31, 18 Feb 2005 (GMT) ** Added list of appearences on TOS. Ottens 20:47, 18 Feb 2005 (GMT) ** Support || THOR 20:36, 24 Feb 2005 (GMT) ** Supported'', I say give it one more day. --Gvsualan 04:40, 25 Feb 2005 (GMT) Review '''Uphold this article as featured, pending an expansion including adding Korby to the "relationships" section, a re-write of the section detailing her actions in , which seems rather long, and a bit repetitive ("Chapel then had an idea that McCoy thought was a great idea..." - makes me think of the Grinch line LOL - And then Christine got a wonderful, awful idea...). I'm not just suggesting this and bowing out; I added a section on her relationship with McCoy. For a character who was an important regular, not just a Joe Redshirt, her article is mostly chronological, with no section for character insights. (There are a few if you look.) --LauraCC (talk) 20:48, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Also, could we possibly get a better picture of her for the top of the sidebar? Her face is pretty shadowed in that one. --LauraCC (talk) 20:55, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Defiant for helping with the terratin incident section. I've filled out her relationships, but I think the career section could use some weeding as it mentions things I touch on later. --LauraCC (talk) 18:28, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Review This article was originally featured in 2005 and at that time was considerably smaller than it has become in the 13 years since. It appears to me to be complete as it can be, with a detailed in-universe section and lots of background information. I think this should continue to be an example of MA's best work. --| TrekFan Open a channel 14:18, March 19, 2018 (UTC) *'Support'. - 08:22, March 31, 2018 (UTC) **'Support'. I went over the article, adding/removing links and reworded some parts which didn't sound very encyclopedic to me. Note I also removed references to her being the CMO, since as far as I can tell this is only from the novelization. Overall, it's a comprehensive article with a nice amount of background material. Kennelly (talk) 12:54, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Review This article was never complete (even in the most basic terms) and was poorly written and disorganized to begin with. How it was reupped as featured last year is completely lost on me. At present count nearly half (14 of her 36 appearances) are barely or are not at all represented in the article's content, including most of TOS Season 3 (outside a reference in the "appearances" section to her having appeared in said episodes). --Alan (talk) 19:15, May 10, 2019 (UTC) :Is there actual content missing in those appearances, or are they just a "she was seen doing her job"? We generally don't cover all episodes in the article content for recurring or main characters. - 05:51, July 13, 2019 (UTC) Well, she was that kind of character, after all, which shouldn't be a reason to change expectations (considering a number of other references in the article based on comparable one liners she contributed. Most notably, in both and she played a significant role (for her). and have noteworthy material. --Alan (talk) 18:50, July 15, 2019 (UTC) :In that case, I support removal. - 14:32, September 28, 2019 (UTC) Animated Series? Should info from TAS be included? It's not canon.--Roofus 01:50, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Yes, see Memory Alpha:Content policy. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 02:06, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) Christian Ducheau Take a look at this: Seems Christine Ducheaux is a rejected name for Chapel, which would probably mean that this name is a mixup by Bjo Trimble when writing the concordance. Remove it? --Myko 08:12, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :I would say keep the article and just note that there may have been a mix-up with the names. For all we know, it could just be a coincidence (probably not, but still, there is the possibility). --From Andoria with Love 08:43, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Chapel's rank What was Chapel's rank on the Original Series? In the Animated Series it looks like she had the single gold braid of a lieutenant, but I don't recall seeing a rank braid on her sleeve in the live-action series. That would make her either an Ensign or a non-com. If she was an Ensign than a promotion to Lieutenant (and later Lieutenant Commander) would make sense, but a non-com would fit with the description of her joining Starfleet to look for her fiancee. Any definitive answers? 19:50, 6 March 2009 (UTC) : No, but her biography in The Making of Star Trek (which I assume is based on the writers guide) indicates that she was (supposed to be) a lieutenant (jg?) in TOS. Excerpt: "her rank is Lieutenant, and she will probably move up in Star Fleet medical service." Otherwise, I couldn't find anything in dialog suggesting her being an officer or non-com, except one instance where she gave someone an order to follow some medical suggestion... --Alan 20:27, 6 March 2009 (UTC) : So aside from her TAS rank stripes, her identification card in "Mudd's Passion" states "Lieutenant". --Alan (talk) 19:14, May 10, 2019 (UTC) Chapel's Marital Status I'd have to question listing her as Roger Korby's widow - my understanding is that they never actually married? --Sahviere 17:46, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Chapel in Star Trek (2009) I heard McCoy call for medication from a "Nurse Chapel" in the scene with Kirk in Sickbay just after his hands swelled up. Just to say. -- 20:10, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, and that reference is noted at Christine Chapel (alternate reality), linked from the note at the top of this article. :) Setacourse 20:21, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Mothering instinct I respectfully question the reference to Chapel's "mothering instinct" as regards the Starnes expedition children from "And The Children Shall Lead." Her activities in comforting, distracting and psycho-socially assessing them are all aspects of the practice of nursing. 11:07, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :You're right, and in any case it would be a stretch to say that she had mothering instincts just because she was put in charge of the children and happened to be good at it. (and on a sidenote, we don't know for sure the part of her never having become a mother too I think). I've rewritten the section. -- Capricorn (talk) 16:40, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Removed Not true, as I've added her hesitation from . --LauraCC (talk) 16:34, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Medical ethics violation Isn't her usage of the love potion crystals on Spock against his will a severe violation of medical ethics, something Kirk would have to address in a court martial? --LauraCC (talk) 19:17, May 10, 2016 (UTC) PNA Missing references (or complete references) from: * ** (a variety of stuff) ** (giving shots, monitoring dying crew) ** (a lot of stuff) ** (work in biolab) ** (assists in surgery on Miramanee) ** (discovers Kirk alive and assists in plastic surgery) ** (discovered brainless Spock) ** (one line observation) ** (tended to Mira, mocked Scott's accent) ** (Sevrin's checkup) ** (no lines) ** (no lines) ** (Spock observation, Huron captain observation) ** (no lines) --Alan (talk) 18:47, July 15, 2019 (UTC)